New Blood
by Italian Wolf
Summary: Tony Onyx is a battle hardened veteran and leader of a squad of blood thirsty ODST's...and Ruby Barrett is the fresh meat on his squad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Wolves' finally decided to try to resurrect this old story of mine and hopefully make it better. **_

§§§§

Tony strictly walked in front of the line of his troops before stopping in front of the fresh meat Ruby Barrett and then circling back to the front.

He suddenly shouted at his troops "Now would anyone like to explain why in Sam's Hell is my visor missing and my helmet is spray painted pink…PINK" He was holding up his vandalized helmet and waving it around as if it was a sacrifice.

Tony didn't have to wait long for the accomplice to be revealed as 1st class Corporal. Connie stepped forward "Sir, it was Private Barrett, Sir"

"You bitch you sold me out" Ruby stomped out of line and was about to punch the Corp. before their Squad leader stopped her.

"Private Barrett as punishment the repairs for my helmet will come out of your credit checks this month and you will participate in this squad's variation of hell week, Private or not"

He promptly turned to the rest of the squad "Now suit up we have an operation planet side in 20 minutes now let's hustle ODSTs we don't get paid for nothing."

"Sir, yes, Sir" the squad all hustled to their lockers and started suiting up for the drop while others started weapon maintenance.

§§§§

Tony plugged the chip into his old helmet as he put it on and checked the system displays.

"Boy does this helmet bring back memories as a grunt… am I right Onyx" his A.I sounded off as the chip booted up

"Christi even though you've been my A.I for a couple of years you are still a bitch you know that"

"Yep…and you have to put up with me for five more years, it's gonna be fun."

Tony inwardly groaned before grabbing the rest of his gear and starting for the pods.

§§§§

"Alright ODST's we have a V.I.P signal that started up again this week, intelligence says it's a battalion of brutes moving towards the ONI building in New Mombasa, when we land we'll meet up with Gunnery Sergeant Buck and his squad and pick up the V.I.P and get out of there.

Ruby nervously checked over her rifle next to her in the pod as everyone else prepped for launch.

"All ODST's prepare for launch, launch commencing in one minute" a robotic voice chimed over the intercom

"We are green and very very mean, dropping now" She braced herself before the instant drop made her heart rise to her throat.

"Remember ODST's feet first and drag 'em down to hell"

§§§§

_**So that's the first chapter remember drop a review or a like and if I get good enough rep I'll try to finish it faster.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sup Wolves first chapter got some good rep so here's chap. 2, as always enjoy **_

§§§§

"Hey wake up, c'mon sleeping- beauty ~_whistle~_"

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and saw another ODST clad in her squad's uniform with a blue stripe for the accents on his armor, in other words a very very deadly sniper. The sniper seemed to notice her start to move as he did a lazy mock bow like one of those waiters at the places back home.

"Hey there sleepin-beauty looks like ya survived that rough landing, by the way my name is Jules third in command for this squad." Ruby got out of her pod and looked around they were situated on a Building… a very tall building. The sniper, Jules seemed to be arguing on the comm station with some others before he turned around to face her.

"Well I got some good news and some bad news, good news is that we are in the right place… that is if you know how to use a 99D sniper system?" Ruby hesitantly nodded her head, and that seemed enough for Jules.

"Then the bad news is that Buck's team is scattered, this joint operation is fried and we have to provide cover fire for Onyx, Connie, and the others that survived the crash when they attack that battalion of brutes." Jules put his hand up to his helmet as he checked the comms again.

§§§§

Tony groaned as he got close to the objective with the rest of the squad in tow, he saw eleven Brute Majors and twelve or more grunt peons surrounding the V.I.P, and to top it off a engineer and a hunter that were making their way to the bridge for the ONI building. He motioned for Connie to flank the enemy with half the troops and he would hold the front with the rest of them, then things went very wrong. A large blue shelled vehicle turned the corner and started hovering towards the squad.

"Scatter it's a Wraith!" Tony shouted but the warning came too late for some of the troopers as they went up in a large explosion of blue plasma.

"Fuck this, troopers CHARGE!"

§§§§

Ruby winced in her helmet as she saw what was almost a definite slaughter for most of the squad. Marines were getting blown away by brute shots and plasma grenades and the few unfortunate ones got mauled by the hunter. Then her attention shifted to her leader, he was running through the battle mowing down brutes and grunts with two standard odst smg's. He started losing momentum when he got to the hunter only to kick it up again when he ran up the clumsy creature's back and stuck a grenade into the back of its head and jumped of as it blew up. In a matter of minutes half of the attack force was killed, but they finished off the remaining brutes and grunts as well.

"Well Sleepin-beauty looks like we have to go down there and secure the V.I.P lets go"

§§§§

Tony and the rest of the squad stared at the V.I.P only to find him in a growing pool of his own blood from the spiker shots lodged in his chest; Jules was kneeled next to him trying to stop the bleeding as Ruby called for evac.

Tony sighed and shook his head "Still can't fuckin believe it, bastard finally shows up on radar and we FUCKIN BLEW IT"

Jules put a hand on his arm "its okay med-evac is gonna be here soon okay, lil bro is going to be alright"

The pelican came into sight in couple of minutes and the squad piled on, carefully bringing in the V.I.P and other wounded soldiers.

"Next stop UNSC carrier _Bite The Bullet_, hold tight boys it's gonna get bumpy"

§§§§

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait had testing the entire week and just didn't have time to update, but here you go. By the way sorry that the action fell flat, that isn't my strong point in writing but hope you liked it and just remember leave a review and a like and hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sup Wolves chapter three for New Blood is here, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing, following, or liking my story so far **_

_**§§§§**_

_**Kozak1997 , Epic Zealot Productions , 1 , Covenantgirl82, Ursus105 **_

_**§§§§**_

"How does this even count as training *_gulp_*" Ruby couldn't believe this, first day of Hell Week and their commander was making the squad drink…a lot. Currently the entire squad of twelve was in a bar planet side downing drinks and annoying bartenders…great.

"Well Chica have you ever tried to fight an' shoot or run while drunk" Jules replied as he tipped back another drink. Ruby looked at her friend, over the last couple weeks Jules volunteered to be her "Big Bro" and show her the ropes of ODST life and they ultimately became good friends.

"No, but it doesn't seem fair that our pendejo* of a commander is makin us do this" She angrily stated as she chugged down another drink, unaware of the afore mentioned commander standing behind her. Jules gave her a look of warning hoping she wouldn't continue like he thought she would, unfortunately she did.

"Like seriously what is that bastard doing right now anyway, relaxing in his cabin with some champagne and some damn bitch". Jules gave up on trying to stop her and settled with the universal sign for "Behind you". Ruby did and sure enough there he was smirking like a bastard.

Tony banged on the table a couple of times to get everyone's attention before yelling into the drunken horde "Alright jarheads as much pleasure it gives me to see my men enjoy themselves it's time for Hell Week to begin. Onto the buses troopers, c'mon march". Reluctantly the troopers slowly piled into the buses outside the bar and got ready for completely real hell.

_**§§§§**_

"You call that running; keep going or ten more laps with the log numb nuts"

"Jackson you hold your whisky like a five year old go back to the range and shoot again"

Ruby was having trouble admitting it but this was even worse than hell. Commander Onyx was giving everyone a hard time the somewhat sober to the downright drunk.

I strafed to the side as I dodged another punch from Jules "Uh, Jules are we almost done done with this"

"Yea just seven days left why"

Ruby sighed as she hung her head in defeat "Fuck my life, it's already been a week and he's had us do every task either drunk or insanely hungover"

Jules looked up and laughed "Ha just kiddin training is over today chica, ya wanna know why"

He leaned in a little closer "I heard Little Bro is coming back from the meds all patched up and ready to go"

Unfortunately that didn't excuse them from training as seconds after Onyx came over and verbally tore them both a new one and made them do laps…with the damned log.

_**§§§§**_

_***1. Pendejo- Spanish- translated into dumbass **_

_***(A/N) - Training under the influence of alcohol- Used by the NAVSOG and CGSOG to train spec ops teams- gauges personality and sometimes gets rid of fear…or common sense**_

_**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, till next time my faithful wolves.**_


End file.
